Unconditional Love
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: COMPLETED A common history and shared sadness brings people together, but what happens when destiny stands in the way? Pairings: MalikXOC. Told with events from the manga and anime. Please R & R
1. First Encounter

Unconditional Love  
  
Chapter 1: First Encounter  
  
Malik emerged from the interior of the drab, dark building. It had been the first time he had went out on his own without sending Rare Hunters to do his dirty work for him. The sun was bright and it blinded him and was a pain to look at because his eyes had not yet adjusted.  
  
Everything was so bright, it seemed like the first time Malik saw the outside world from living underground so long. Malik had to shade his eyes as he walked around in search of his ship to take him off to Battle City to have his final duel with Yugi and gain another Egyptian God Card.  
  
"You have taken everything from me. My parents. My sister. Reducing me to lurking in the caves for the fear of being destroyed by the fools you manipulated into serving you. But Soon,Pharoah,soon.The day is near when you will be the one hiding"  
  
The sun was painfully bright as Malik slowly walked outside. He has nearly forgotten how it felt after all the years he spend underground, first working so hard to protect Yami and then plotting his vengeance against the Great Pharaoh who ordered his parents dead.  
  
As Malik was walking through a small merchant town on the boarder of the shore. He spied a young girl, appearing in her late teens. She was of normal height and dressed in dark purple robes with the hood draping down, covering most of her face. Her light blue hair stuck out from the sides a bit as she knelt down and looked at various items being sold by the merchants around the town.  
  
"Who is that girl?" Malik asked himself softly, never taking an eye off of her as he watched her move about. Malik clutched his Millennium Rod closely to his chest . " Maybe I shouldn't leave just yet." Malik says as he spies the symbol on the back of the girl's robes.  
  
The young girl picked up an apricot and seemed to be inspecting it of any impurities or bruises. Suddenly, she felt a violent shove from behind by one of the busy buyers. The apricot flew out of her hand and landed upon the ground, where it bounced a couple of times and rolled a decent way. She knelt down and reached her hand down slowly to grasp it, as she did a darker colored hand reached down for it as well, almost at the same time she did but her hand was ahead by a little and his landed on hers.  
  
She looked up and saw a second figure, whom, in which was dressed in a mannerism similar to hers. In his hand he held a golden rod that shimmered with radiance in the light of the sun. She slightly lifted her head, and Malik could see her face, he gazed at her for quite sometime. Though her face was shaded, he could see her delicate features, her skin was pale and her hair was short, it curled around her cheeks, caressing her hazel colored eyes. Beneath her robes, in which were almost identical to Malik's. A few moments passed and finally she spoke up.  
  
"Would you like this apricot?" She asked Malik as she slid her hand out from under his gently. She placed her hand atop his and squeezed it around the apricot gently to grasp it.  
  
"You can have it." She said as she got up. Shortly after she got up, Malik arose and set the apricot back in the merchant's stand.  
  
"No thanks." He said in a cold, emotionless voice.  
  
"Oh." She said simply as she turned to leave. She got on the boat and departed to the dueling grounds. Malik, on the other hand, stood back and watched as she left, then he walked off, seeming to dissapear into the crowd of bustling civilians and clever merchants, trying to conversate their way into a sale.  
  
The girl looked back, hoping to catch another glimpse of the stranger she met not twenty minutes ago,but he was gone. A sign escaped her lips as she turned around, facing the direction in which her destiny and the man she swore to protect awaited. As she stood there, gazing at the ever changing ocean, her mind drifted on the waves of her memory. An image rose from the depth of her mind,and a sound. "Heed my words, child. I have seen what was as I have seen what shall be. For centuries, we were watching. Watching as fewer and fewer of us remained true to the old ways. Watching as our precious knowledge was lost. Watching as the old, forgotten prophecies came to pass. But now the time of wait is over. The Last Battle is nearing, bringing madness and destruction in its wake. Now, I ask you to protect the Pharaoh just as your ancestors did. You must help him defeat the darkness or all will be lost. Succeed, and nothing will have changed. Fail, and chaos will reign the universe forever." A sudden gust of wind brought the blue haired girl to reality." I will find the Pharaoh",she whispered, her eyes burning with resolve.  
  
The wind grew cold as Domino City was rising higher and higher in the distance.  
  
Please R&R! I love getting reviews, tell me if it's good or bad or what! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. It's about time I wrote a fic about Malik! He's one of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh characters, and thanks to all who have read this. Hope to have ch. 2 up soon.  
  
R&R 


	2. Betrayal

Well, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Betrayal  
  
The blue haired girl, who's name was Sagira, exits the boat and walks onto the dueling grounds. She began to search for the pharaoh or anyone who looked similar to him.  
  
As Sagira was looking around, she figured that she would stop by and see her parents, who lived in the vicinity. She walked down to an old house, where she had spent many of her childhood. As Sagira looked at the house, there was an unmoving silence that fell over the house. She looked around for any sign of life. . . . . There was none.  
  
Sagira had an uneasy and afraid feeling coming from deep within her being. Her stomach began to hurt and she had a deep sense of nervousness. She approached the house; the door flapped and creaked back and fourth as the wind blew softly through the doorway into the house. She entered the living room and looked around in an almost paranoid way, her eyes darting around the room. She walked into her father's room and gasped in utter shock as her hands flew to her face, covering her mouth.  
  
Sagira's father, the only person she's been with most of her life, and the one she was closest to after her mother's death, was laying before her, dead on the floor.  
  
She felt as if her heart was being ripped apart as the hot tears began to flow down her cheeks in what seemed to be rivers. Sagira collapsed on top of her father and began to cry as loud as she could, not caring if anyone heard her.  
  
A few days after her father's death, she had bought some flowers and walked over to her father's grave and sat don by his tombstone. She gazed at it and felt her cheeks get warm. It was true, she could not help but to cry.  
  
As she knelt there, bowing her head and covering her shame with her hands as she cried. Suddenly, Sagira felt a hand upon her shoulder, she took her hands off of her face and sharply turned her head and saw a dark skinned, white robed figure who wore a golden Ankh on a rope for a necklace.  
  
"Who are you?" Sagira questioned.  
  
"Remember, all must pass." The figure told her in a calm voice as she rose up to see eye level with him.  
  
"My name is Shadi." he continued. " You know that is his will that he passes."  
  
"His will?" she asked. "Who's will?"  
  
"The mighty pharaoh, of course." Shadi said calmly as he walked off, leaving the girl with a mixture of emotions: sadness, betrayal, anger...utter shock.  
  
"How could he?" She asked with a hopeless look in her eyes. "How could he do such a thing? Why? Why would he do this?...I don't understand. My family has done him no wrong. We had a good name, we protected him!" She yelled.  
  
She became very angry at the pharaoh and seemed to forget what Isis had told her, and now her heart as filled with contempt for the pharaoh.  
  
She went home and took off her robes; revealing her Egyptian dress which was adorn with jewelry. She began folding up her robes, that bear the sign of loyalty to the pharaoh, the circle with a triangle, the shape of the Millennium Puzzle and threw it down into the floor, pledging disloyalty through her actions.  
  
The pharaoh had betrayed her and her good family name, for that, she sought revenge.  
  
Please R&R!! I love reading reviews! Even if they just say good or bad! And again, thanks for reading. I hope you read some of my other fics as well ^^ 


	3. Yami Malik

This story is going to be done from the manga, with exceptions of course. Tell me how you like it!  
  
Chapter 3: Yami Malik  
  
Time has passed and long awaited searches had turned up with no results. For what seemed like an eternity, Sagira had searched for the pharaoh and found nothing. She did, in fact run into that same figure that she had met at the market place.  
  
Malik was riding around on his motorcycle, speeding around the Battle City grounds, in search of the pharaoh. Sagira was walking along the road, still searching; never ending, she could never let Pharaoh get away with the great wrong he has committed.  
  
She turned her head at a faint humming noise in the background. She let out a scream. Her body froze, her fear overruled her physical being and she could no longer move as Malik sped toward her. She finally was able to cover her face as Malik screeched to a stop.  
  
"You're in my way." Malik told her audibly.  
  
"Oh..." Sagira shied away. " Sorry, I was looking for someone."  
  
"Oh really," Malik asked. " And who might that be?"  
  
"I am looking for the pharaoh of Egypt, the one who is responsible for my parent's deaths."  
  
Malik heard this familiar tale. " That is a strange coincidence." He said with a smile.  
  
"My parent's good names were stripped from them by the pharaoh. He killed my father, the only one left in my family besides me. Our family held a very high position in his royal court, we served him well, and this is how he repays us! By killing us off. " Sagira said, her eyes burning with a fiery rage. " If I don't kill him, he'll soon kill me!"  
  
A smile of malice became Malik's face. " So, it seems we are both after the same thing. Perhaps we could help each other. You see, the pharaoh is also responsible for the death of my father, so many years ago, except my family was faithful as well. It's all his fault, we hardly ever got to see the light of day."  
  
"That's horrible. " Sagira said, seeming intrigued by Malik's story.  
  
"So, are you interested in taking up my offer?" Malik asked Sagira.  
  
"Yes, I'll do it with pleasure." Sagira said, making a small courtesy to Malik. " I shall look in this part of the town, you can search elsewhere. that motorcycle can cover much more ground than can my feet."  
  
Malik stared at Sagira for a while, then he finally spoke.  
  
"I've seen you before."  
  
A rush of vivid memories come back to Malik's mind as he remembered the robed woman outside of the merchant's shop in the small harbor town. Malik thinks to himself for a moment:  
  
* She's the one, she was wearing the mark of the pharaoh, but now she has reverted. I'd better keep a close eye on her,* Malik thought as he drew the Millennium Rod close to his chest. * She might try to sway me, and for that she would be punished.*  
  
"I trust you will do your job." Malik said, looking sternly at Sagira.  
  
"Yes, I will.." Sagira said, as Malik rushed off on his motorcycle, covering her in a cloud of dust. Sagira watched him pass by, then she headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
Sagira searched high and low to find the pharaoh, but alas, she found nothing but normal duelists. She returned to seek Malik, hoping that he would have better luck, and maybe seeing both of them would give the pharaoh enough fear to back down in shame.  
  
Sagira walked for what seemed like an eternity. She finally saw Malik and some young woman with long blonde hair. Sagira did not want to be noticed, so she hid behind a nearby object and sunk in low, concealing herself, only allowing sight to reach fourth.  
  
Malik and this young woman were challenging each other to a duel. This was a duel to show Malik's truly darker skills. The young woman's friends were rooting for her, they said her name: Mai. Malik attacks her fiercely, but somehow Mai has gotten her hands on an Egyptian God card. She plays the Harpy Ladies and then, Ra!  
  
Sagira took a look at Malik, but did not recognize him as she thought she had. He looked...so different. His being was filled with dark energy and pure chaos; insanity wreaking from his very being. This was not the Malik she had known. She continued to look on.  
  
Malik pointed out to Mai that the real Egyptian God card, Ra had Egyptian text on it, describing the monster's abilities and that hers was a fake. The text that much be said aloud by the holder of the card. After an electrical torture session, Mai was dumbfounded when Malik began to chant the spell for the mighty Ra card, revealing it in the energy ball that was radiating above them.  
  
Sagira was amazed by this ancient beast who's wings shown the brilliance of gold, just as the rays of the sun shown on the hot sands of Egypt. She saw a boy in a blue and white T-shirt rush in to save Mai, but the mighty Ra hit Joey with a forceful blast. Then a short innocent looking boy rushes in, his looks were all to familiar with Sagira.  
  
*The pharaoh* Sagira thought to herself as Yugi rushed in to take some of the attack off of their shoulders.  
  
Please R&R more chapters will be coming ^^. Thanks all. 


	4. Sagira's Unsettled Feelings for Malik

Here is chapter 4. There are some possible spoilers for those who have not read from Vol. 26 forward. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Chapter 4: Sagira's Unsettled Feelings For Malik  
  
After Ra's devastating attack has ended, Joey and Yugi are able to rest for a while, but this does not save Mai from Malik's set punishment. Malik puts her inside of a huge hourglass dripping scarabs and scorpions on her. Joey, curses at Malik and promises to make him pay for Mai's pain and torture.  
  
Later that faithful day, Sagira was walking around, but this time it was in question. Did she want to return to Malik? She was afraid, afraid of what she saw. Malik frightened her, or at least, the Malik she saw earlier today.  
  
Sagira decided to stay away from Malik for a while, but not seeing it in her best interest. She lay in the grass, staring at the sky as she let out a solemn sigh of despair. She though to herself for a while:  
  
** Malik, you looked...So different. What happened to you? Not that I know you well, but you seemed so different when I met you on the street. When I met you, you were a very mysterious character with a past so similar to my own. You seemed like you could be a kind person, but after years of conspiring, you must suffer so. But.....I just don't know if I can trust you as I thought I could. **  
  
Sagira contemplated to herself as she fell asleep under the old cherry Blossom tree in the park.  
  
*************************  
  
Sagira feels someone shaking her gently. She shifted slightly before she woke up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Huh?" She questioned, half awake.  
  
"Hey, Sagira." A familiar face said staring into her rich, deep eyes. It was Malik.  
  
"Malik." Sagira said in a gasp of fear.  
  
"What's wrong, Sagira? You sound afraid. Is there something the matter?" Malik said, he seemed so different then the Malik she saw a few hours ago. Sagira was very confused.  
  
"Did you find the pharaoh?" Malik asked.  
  
"Um...no." Sagira said, looking away from Malik.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Malik asked a second time, turning her face towards himself "You are acting very strange.."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just feeling a little down. And I feel like my head is going to burst. " Sagira added, putting a hand on her forehead.  
  
Malik sits beside her.  
  
"Aren't you going to go and look for the pharaoh?" Sagira asked.  
  
"No." Malik replied, resting in the grass.  
  
"Oh, so you wake me up so you can sleep." Sagira said, glancing at Malik who rested peacefully in the grass.  
  
"Maybe.." Malik replied. "What if I am?"  
  
Sagira started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Malik asked.  
  
"Just you." Sagira said. " You remind me of my own father sometimes. He was a very funny and sarcastic gentleman. Until..."  
  
"I understand." Malik said, gazing at Sagira. " I too, feel your pain. I know how it feels to loose those closest to your heart."  
  
"Malik." Sagira said, looking at him. Malik was now sitting up, staring back at Sagira with a slight smile.  
  
**Now he's acting all nice to me, ** Sagira thought to herself. ** Maybe I should ask?** She sees Malik's face, smiling at her with arrogance, he was looking much like a rebellious teenager, not a cold, hard, evil being.**No, I won't tell him now, it may break his happy spirit, and it is the first time I have ever seen him smile. He's so cute looking. ^_^ Oh..I'm such an idiot! He'd think I was dumb if I ever told him that! Dumb ol' Malik.**  
  
Sagira simply smiled back and enjoyed the company of Malik. They sat there for a while, talking amongst themselves and pondering ways to torture the pharaoh.  
  
That was all for this chapter, another one is coming soon. Look for chapter 5 soon. ^^ Please R&R as always. 


	5. Forever Changing

As always thanks for reading. ^_^ Huggles to all who read and leave good reviews.  
  
Now, on to chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5: Forever Changing...  
  
Days seemed to pass and Sagira was still walking around town, searching and waiting for the pharaoh. Malik went on to Battle City to duel various opponents.  
  
She walked through town and witnessed some of the duels that were taking place, a lot of them were not really worth watching, but the ones that were, were definitely worth her time.  
  
She would return to Malik and they would meet at a specific place and rest for the night to start a morning a new. Over time, Sagira's feelings for Malik seemed to grow more and more. Every time she thought of Malik, she would think back to all of the times he had ever smiled at her, or even joked with her; like that fateful day at the park. She knew the side of Malik that no one else knew; the tragic side, the happy side and the kind side.  
  
She never asked him about his Yami, thinking that it would distraut him further, she just seemed to look at it as if it were a psychosis (A/N: Psychosis is a very severe mental disorder, in case you did not know, most don't unless you've studied psychology.) or a disassociate personality disorder, rather then a whole nother entity all it's own. She was about to find out all too soon that the dark energy inside of Malik was indeed something to fear and not just a so called "Psychosis".  
  
Sagira was out on her normal prowl around town still in search of the pharaoh, whom in which, she had a faint lead on. Malik already knew where he was, but he was not about to tell Sagira. Malik had a plan to use Sagira's feelings for him in a constructive way. He as going to use her against Yugi, and against the pharaoh, who lurked deep within the Millennium Puzzle. To him, she was no more help then his Rare Hunter's and no less expendable.  
  
As Sagira was prowling around Battle City, she saw Malik. She walked up to him to consult him about what she had seen so far, but this Malik was different: This Malik was the same one she saw when he dueled against Mai Valentine. It was the same dark energy as she had once sensed before....  
  
She approached Malik, though she could feel a deep fear surging up from her stomach. . . . . . .  
  
"Hey, Malik." Sagira said in a trembling voice.  
  
"What do you want?" Malik hissed.  
  
"I have come to tell you, that there is no sign of the..." Sagira trailed off as Malik flung around with such suddenness and fury that it blinded her. He didn't want her there. He hated her, just like he hated everyone else. It was as if he wasn't thinking and his body was running on it's own. He smiled. He shot his arm out and wrapped his hand around Sagira's throat. She fell to her knees as she gripped his hand in silent protest and gagged for breath. He smiled at her and grabbed his Millennium Rod; he violently plunged it into her ribs with a crack. She let out a cough as her face twisted in pain and his smile widened, watching her eyes fluttering in and out of focus. He wanted her gone, it didn't matter how.  
  
Suddenly, Malik dropped her to the ground as she wheezed for breath. Malik began to move around violently, as if he were fighting something mentally. He threw his head around and staggered, as if he were drunken. Sagira tried to run, but her side was bleeding too heavily. She collapsed on the dirt, her blood flowing in steady streams, as did the tears on her face.  
  
"Sagira!" Malik yelled as he ran over to her almost lifeless form. "What happened Sagira?"  
  
Malik seemed to ask that as if nothing had happened just then. He caressed her body and seemed to be having somewhat of an emotional fit, asking questions in a whirlwind and rather loudly, almost screaming at her. Telling her not to die. If Malik had cared so much, then why would he have tried to kill her? Sagira thought to herself.  
  
"M...Malik.." Sagira said, in an almost whisper of a tone.  
  
"Sagira.." Malik replied back, looking sort of upset at this. " You're bleeding."  
  
**Don't you remember, Malik?** Sagira asked herself. **First, you stab me, and then you try to help me? Now I'm confused, and a bit afraid, how can I stay around you, when you hurt me like this?**  
  
Malik pressed his hand firmly on Sagira's side, to contain the blood. He was wondering to himself about what to do. Sagira was confused, but seeing Malik like this made her smile, it was the rarity of these feelings that had really brought out the good person that he was though she still did not know if she should trust him or not.  
  
Sagira noticed how closely she was held to Malik's body. She looked over at the Millennium Rod, which who's end was covered in her blood. She turned her head over quickly, where she sought comfort in Malik's strong, proud chest. She laid her head upon it, and cried silently to herself, with both joy at Malik's present feelings, and sadness for what he had done.  
  
That's all for chapter 5. There's still more coming! Please R&R!! I really need reviews for this fic ^^, well, at the time being.  
  
Domo Arigato! 


	6. On the Verge

Well, on to chapter 6...Not much to say here, except read!!  
  
Chapter 6: On the Verge  
  
Sagira woke up in a dark, damp room where she was covered with a blanket and dressed in a long, white, silken gown. She was facing the dingy, drab, colorless wall. Her side hurt with sharp pains whenever she moved in her bed. She turned around and saw Malik, whom was asleep in his chair.  
  
"Malik.." Sagira whispered. She got up slowly, though it still pained her to do so. She looked at Malik, who was sleeping silently. He was laid back in the chair, with his neck bent in what seemed like a painful position. It was hanging back in what looked like a breaking position, as if he were dead.  
  
Sagira moved slowly and gently, she lifted Malik's head slightly, as if to not disturb his slumber. She put one arm around her shoulder and put her other arm on his side and lifted him gently and walked a bit over to the bed and gently laid him down. She lifted his feet up and put them in the bed as well, she took hold of the covers, that were still warm with her body heat, and gently covered Malik with them. She spied the Millennium Rod, the very item he used to hurt her. She brought it over to Malik and laid it gently on the opposite side of his pillow. She ran her fingers through the blonde locks of hair, pulling it back a bit and exposing his forehead. She kissed it gently and preceded to walk to the door.  
  
As she opened it just a bit, enough for a small amount of sunlight came through. Then she got stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
It was Malik, who was standing tall and pointing the Millennium Rod at her.  
  
"Malik.." She gasped as she turned around. She stared at Malik with fear in her eyes.  
  
"You were trying to leave, weren't you? Have you forgotten our deal?" Malik said to her.  
  
"No, I haven't.." Sagira replied. " I just..was going to look for the pharaoh..That's all.."  
  
"You're hurt." Malik said as he walked up to Sagira. " I will not have you leave until you are at full health. I can't have you go into a duel and not be prepared. The pharaoh knows the dark games well, and we shall not give him slack."  
  
"Yes," Sagira said with a courteous half bow.  
  
"Your a very nice person, Sagira. I would hate to see you dead. " Malik finally said, though somewhat reluctant.  
  
"That pharaoh would kill me?" Sagira asked.  
  
"........."  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"I'm not saying he will, but I'm not saying he won't either."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What is it, Sagira? You're really beginning to annoy me." Malik sounded agitated this time.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sagira questioned.  
  
"You've been staring at me like you were terrified. Why?"  
  
"Oh, but..well..I..and.." Sagira stuttered, she began to freak out and get worried. She was almost to the point of hysteria. She feared that Malik would ask her, but how could she tell him? She had to, this was where it all counted.  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter, there is still more to go. As always Please R&R! Flames will not be tolerated, trust me. No one likes them, but other then flames I would love to hear anything about this you could say anything just leave a good review and as always, constructive criticism and new ideas are welcomed, maybe I could use some of your new ideas in this fic.  
  
Domo Arigato!  
  
(Thanks) 


	7. Past

Well, here we go! Ch. 7!! I'm probably going to post 5, 6, 7 and any other chapters I do all at once. My Internet is offline right now, so I'm writing these chapters in help to pass my time, well here's chapter 7, just read it ^^  
  
Chapter 7: Past  
  
Sagira was at the point of tears. She didn't want to tell Malik about his so called psychotic episode. Sagira began to feel the hot tears stream down her face.  
  
"What's wrong with you? I demand to know." Malik said in a somewhat cold voice, but was still able to get some emotions out.  
  
Sagira buried her hands in her face and fell to her knees and began to cry. Her body was shaking with the pain and anxiety she felt.  
  
"Sagira.." Malik trailed off. His eyes widened a bit, he could see her pain.  
  
Sagira's life had been none less then happy. Her mother died shortly after she was born, so she depended on her father to take care of her. When she was old enough, at the age of 16, she moved away and got a job, unfortunately, when she was 18 and in the middle of her 18th year, she came to visit the one man who supported her in life after the time of her mother's death was dead, and the pharaoh whom, she cared for and her family protected, was now her mortal enemy. Now she has fallen in love with this Egyptian boy, Malik, but he has a dark side who is abusive and chaotic, and telling him she would deny him because of this, would crush the both of them. Sagira's life would further be plagued with sadness, as would his. So now, in her time of need she had no one to turn to. Unless............  
  
Malik bent down to eye level with Sagira, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sagira..."  
  
"Malik I...I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"What do you mean, Sagira?"  
  
"My father was the only person who ever supported me in anything I have ever done. He was like my best friend, my mother died a little while after I was born. She was protecting THAT pharaoh!" Sagira said as she slammed her fist on the ground.  
  
"Now he's dead and it's all HIS fault!" Sagira shouted as she cried.  
  
"If you don't stop crying, you're going to make yourself sick." Malik advised.  
  
Sagira took her hands off of her face and looked at Malik, who was dangerously close to her. She leaned forward and hugged Malik with all of her might. Malik was a bit shocked by the repercussion of this. At this time, Malik did what his instincts told him to and hugged Sagira back.  
  
They sat there, in that dark, dingy room, seeking each other's comfort.  
  
There's the end of that chap. I just have to write the next one now. I hope your enjoying this fic. Now, it is time to R&R!! Also, there's another chapter coming! 


	8. Alliance

Well, here's ch. 8! I hope you enjoy! I'm so glad to finally make a fic about Malik, whom, is my favorite character in all of Yu-Gi-Oh! Well, besides Yami Bakura who ties with Malik ^_~ Enough of my babbling, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 8: Alliance  
  
Time passed and Sagira had a nice recovery. She went on to Battle City once more, in search of the pharaoh. This time, she happened to meet him. She saw him, he had just won a duel with Kaiba.  
  
Sagira ran within sight of him and shouted at him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled as she pointed at him.  
  
"Huh?" Yami said with a slight turn of his head.  
  
"You," Sagira growled. " What has my family done to deserve this, pharaoh? We protected you, and this is how you repay us?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked, in a mellow, soothing voice, trying to calm Sagira's nerves.  
  
"You killed my father!" Sagira shouted at him. "And don't even pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"But I don't." Yami said. He was very confused. Who was this strange girl, and what was she talking about? He had not killed anyone.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Sagira told him.  
  
"But I really don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are."  
  
"My name is Sagira Altar. My family has spent their entire life protecting the good name of the pharaoh. My mother gave up her life for you!" Sagira said, almost in the point of tears.  
  
"Sagira, I didn't kill your father, " Yami said calmly. " But I think I know who did."  
  
"Who?" Sagira questioned.  
  
"A band of people called Rare Hunters. They work for a man named Malik Ishtar. "  
  
"What!?!" Sagira gasped.  
  
It was the one she loved who had killed her father. She did not want to believe it, but it was true. Then, the realization hit her, maybe it was his psychosis that caused him to do it.  
  
"Yes," Yami proceeded. " Malik has done many horrible things, he wants to kill me, and throw the entire world into an endless pit of hell. We have to stop him. Perhaps you could help me, Sagira."  
  
"But..." Sagira protested. " I'm sorry, I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I love Malik, though he hurts me, and I don't know why."  
  
"Wait a minuet, Yami exclaimed. " Did you say he hurts you?"  
  
"He did, once, but he apologized for it, and it was as if he was a different person." Sagira said, looking very sad.  
  
"There is a terrible darkness that lurks within Malik, that must be the one who hurts you, but if we can defeat him, you can save Malik and return him to his normal state." Yami said as he tried to convince her.  
  
"I'll help you, only if you promise not to hurt Malik." Sagira wagered.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that, but I will try my best to help him, for you. If nothing else, I owe you that much for your family's services to me all of those years." Yami said with a smile.  
  
"If you kill him. I will never forgive you." Sagira bluntly said back.  
  
Well, what did you think, please R&R! Tell me what you think of my fanfic so far. ^_^ Thanks for your support!  
  
Domo Arigato! 


	9. Malik's Soul and the Duel of Darkness

Well, here is chapter 9, This would be probably the middle of the story. Well, on to the fic ^__^ Oh yes, there are potential spoilers in this chapter involving the duel with Yami Malik vs. Yugi.  
  
Chapter 9: Malik's Soul and the Duel of Darkness..  
  
Yami and Sagira stood there and then they saw Malik approaching, it was Yami Malik. Malik inciting the dark games, has a small ransom in order, he holds regular Yugi, regular Malik and Mai as hostages.  
  
The duel begins to decide the fate of Yami Malik's victims. Malik and Yami shuffle each other's decks and the game of darkness begins, with Sagira watching over as normal Malik and normal Yugi are chained above the field. Sagira could see the despair and hopelessness in Malik's dull blue eyes. The eyes that shown with nothing but sorrow.  
  
Yami Malik summons the Quick Leech and attacks his first turn. It's then that a portion of normal Yugi's body begins to disappear. Sagira watched in horror at what she saw. How could Yami Malik be so cruel?  
  
Yami Malik's turn isn't over yet, so he discards a card from his hand and put the Leech in defense mode. He discards Ra and places a card to end his turn. Yami summons the Queen's Knight to destroy Malik's Leech. Malik plays Juragedo and Destroys the Queen's Knight. he also plays a magic card and discards his hand. Malik grabs Raise the Dead form his deck. Yami activated Exchange to take it. Yami summons King's Knight, then uses Raise the dead on Queen's Knight and is able to summon Jack's Knight from his deck.  
  
This duel was intense! Sagira watched the both of them, but never kept her eyes from Malik.  
  
"I'm here for you." Sagira whispered as a tear of sadness fell from her cheek.  
  
"Sagira..." Malik whispered in return.  
  
Yami ends his turn without attacking. Malik plays the Coins from Heaven card. Yami draws Osiris, the Saint Dragon. Malik switches his monster to defense mode, places a card and ends his turn. Yami sacrifices his three Knights to bring out Osiris, but Malik activates a trap, Dark Revival, to bring back Raise the Dead from Yami's deck. He brings Ra into play and chants to turn him into his invincible phoenix form. Osiris' attack collides with Ra's in a struggle of the gods.  
  
Joey reflected on how the phoenix did him last time. The opposing monster's destruction wasn't the problem, but the pain in which one felt when it was being destroyed. Osiris shoots Ra with it's lightning impact, but this does not phase Ra. Malik pays his 1,000 life points to have Ra attack. Osiris is destroyed and both Yugi's feel the pain. Sagira shields her eyes, not wanting to see the look of pain on their faces. That was a look that she hated. The look the plagued her life for so long.  
  
Well, that was a lot of things in this chapter, so I cut it short for now, but fear not. There is more! How will this duel end? You may be surprised, or you may not, anything is in store since a fic doesn't go exactly like the manga or anime. Well, as always R&R!  
  
Ja! 


	10. The End For Malik?

Without further a do....I bring you the other part of the duel~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: The End for Malik?  
  
Yami Malik remarks that Raise the Dead returns to the Cemetery on his opponents side. He then plays a magic card, the Zombie Jewel and once again Raise the Dead returns to Malik's hand. At this point in the duel, Malik is ready to use his one hit wonder of a kill and finish the duel at hand.  
  
Malik shows Yami that Yami Bakura had been destroyed by Ra's attack. Sagira didn't know who Yami Bakura was, but she thought it very sad that Malik kill another being in such a horrible way. She sat there, saddened by such a death.  
  
Yami draws a card, because of Malik's magic card effect. Without looking at it, Yami takes it and lays it on the field, telling Malik that it is his turn. The referee tells Yami that it is against the rules to place a card face down without looking, but Kaiba orders him to let it slide. Yami Malik uses Raise the Dead to revive Ra once more, and chants hieratic to combine with Ra, then Malik sacrifices Juragedo to Ra, increasing his battle power more then ever.  
  
Yami then activates the Devil's Sanctuary, as Malik is gloating about reducing Yami's life points to 0. This card puts Metal Devil on the field, whom, in which reflects what remains of Malik. Malik will receive all damage done to the Metal Devil.  
  
"Oh no!" Sagira said to herself, in fear of Malik who hung above the dueling arena with normal Yugi. "You...." She trailed off. "You promised..."  
  
"Malik.." She said with fear as she gazed at Malik, who had a sad smile on his face. He knew that if he was going to die, he would at least see Sagira before he did.  
  
Malik's feelings have changed so much. At first, he simply wanted to just use Sagira, as he did done his Rare Hunters. She was less significant then even them, at least they brought him the rare cards he needed, she did not even do that. But now, now she was so much more important then that, she had been the one who stuck by his side, no matter what. She cared about him, deeper then anyone knew, including him.  
  
Malik had finally seen that he was too blinded in his quest to kill the pharaoh, that he overlooked the ones who cared for him, his friends...Sagira...  
  
Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but there will be more! Will this story ever end? Hopefully so. Please R&R!  
  
Domo Arigato~ 


	11. Farewell, Sagira

Here we go! Chapter 11~ This has got to be the longest fic I've ever wrote, but I also believe it is one of the best ^^  
  
Chapter 11: Farewell, Sagira..  
  
Ra attacks and when the smoke is cleared, Malik returns to a whole person once more. Sagira was overjoyed, when she figured out that Malik did not die. She wanted to run up and hug him as tight as she could, but she was on the opposing side, though she had done it for him, she did not know his reaction, or what it would be.  
  
So she held back at the moment....  
  
While everyone wonders what happened, Malik explains that he used the Fusion Cancel that he took when Yami played exchange to separate himself from Ra, regaining the Life Points that Ra had as attack strength. Yami drew a card, and this card is Obelisk, the Tormentor. Yami uses his multiply card turning the Metal Devil into three metal devils. He sacrifices all three of them to play Obelisk. Malik barely has time to contemplate what just happened before Yami gives him a good smack from Obelisk's God Hand Crusher.  
  
Malik remarked that it was very underhanded of Yami to pull such a trick, but Malik seemed quite please to show Yami how his other side is disappearing. Sagira could take it, she ran off crying audibly.  
  
"WAIT!" Yami Yugi cried out, but his words did not phase her as she took off running. Sagira ran as far away as she could, she couldn't bear to see what happened to Malik. All her life has been was the death of those close to her. She felt terrible, as if she had hexed Malik, just by meeting him.  
  
She ran as far as she could without her body giving in with the sadness she felt. She fell in an alley and began to cry. Alone. In the cold. Malik was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
A ghost like image appeared infront of Sagira. Sagira did not see this image until it had spoken to her.  
  
"I am prepared." Malik's voice said, as it reached Sagira's ear.  
  
"Malik?!" Sagira questioned, surprised at herself, and she lifted her head and saw the ghostlike Malik standing in front of her. She thought to herself that it was some sort of illusion or perhaps a dream.  
  
"I am prepared to be swallowed by darkness, because of you. It was you who gave me the strength to go on, and it is you, who I finally figured something out about." Malik told her.  
  
Malik bent down as Sagira sat up. Malik brought his head close to hers.  
  
"You never abandoned me, you helped me when I needed it, though I was too stubborn to notice. I just wanted to thank you before I left."  
  
"NO!" Sagira shouted. "Please Malik, don't leave me! I..."  
  
Malik looked at her calmly, ready to except whatever fate had in store for him.  
  
"I...I...I.." Sagira wanted to tell him, and now would be her last chance. She had to.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" She shouted with all of her strength.  
  
Malik smiled back at her. " Thank you, Sagira. The truth is, I love you too. I apologize for all I have done. I used you, to do my bidding, and now I realize that what I've done was wrong. You're such a nice girl, and I should have never treated you that way. I was such a bastard..Forgive me?"  
  
"Always." Sagira said, the crystal tears of sadness running down her face. She tried to hug Malik, but her hands fell through his ghostlike form.  
  
"Look at me, Sagira." Malik said, in a soothing voice. Sagira did, and Malik drew his head in, and that ghostlike form kissed her rose red lips. The kiss seemed to last for a while, tough Sagira wished for it to last forever. As Malik pulled his lips away, he told her good-bye and the ghostlike image faded away, leaving Sagira in sadness once more.  
  
Well, there's the end of that chapter, you guessed it, there's more. ^^ Hopefully it won't end up so sad. This almost made me cry writing it. Please R&R and tell me what you think!  
  
Domo Arigato! 


	12. Malik lives?

Here is chapter 12, as this fic is winding down and as it comes to it's concluding final chapter.  
  
Chapter 12: Malik lives!  
  
It has been a while since Malik's eventful death. Sagira sits in sadness every day, she is in deep regret for all she has done. That was not even the right way to die. It was a horrible way! For now, she could not even go the Cemetery in hopes of at least seeing his grave. Now, Malik lived in a world of darkness and despair, the same despair that plagued his life from the time of his father's death.  
  
Sagira decided she would go to the lake, and sit by the shore, to reflect on how she remembered Malik. It was those few happy things, that had kept her from suicide. She did not think Malik wanted her to kill herself over him, but she could not help feeling the infamy (A/n infamy-shame) of her previous deeds.  
  
She sat by the water, feeling it's pliable texture and enjoying the sweet breeze, scented with cherry blossoms. This did not lift her spirits as it used to, but it helped her to take her mind somewhat off of Malik.  
  
As she sat there for a while, dazed off in her own little world, she felt someone's arms caress her in gentle, warm, caring way. She acted on her first impulse, she turned back and slapped this stranger rather fiercely, knocking them off of their feet.  
  
Sagira quickly stood to her feet and turned around.  
  
"What are you doing you psycho frea-" Her voice was cut short and she was in horror of what she saw. The man who had caressed her was Malik! Sagira felt her heart flutter, as it's pace began to speed up and it felt as if her chest would burst.  
  
"Malik..." She said, at the point of tears. She was ecstatic. Malik was sitting there, right infront of her, and he was real!  
  
"That was a mean left hook you have. I'd appreciate it if you'd never hit me with it again, I like the way my face looks." Malik joked.  
  
Sagira ran over to Malik and hugged him close to her. He could feel her body trembling with sobs and she could feel the warmth of his body, seeming to wash away her sorrow and fears of living alone and of his death.  
  
"Sagira.." Malik said with a smile. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"You scared me so much. I thought you were dead, but..What happened to you? " Sagira asked.  
  
Malik explained that little Yugi explained of a way for regular and Yami Malik to be switched, therefore Yami Malik took the attacks and was banished, he also told Sagira that she had nothing to fear because Yami Malik was gone forever, and they could live together in peace and put the past behind them.  
  
Sagira kissed Malik passionately, tasting the sweetness of it, now the kiss was a real one, and a kiss filled with love. They lay there, in complete bliss as the have found each other once more.  
~OWARI~  
  
Please R&R!! I'd love to know what you all think! Malik rules, and I hope you will read and review my other fics, I love reviews and I love reading them. Thanks in advance!  
  
That was all, folks! 


End file.
